A Horse and Dragon
by skinnydude911
Summary: Adopted from King of the Fallen. We know that Ranma has been training his whole life before arriving at the Tedno's, but what if his older brother, Ryu, came along with him. What kind of crazy things will the Wild Horse and Dragon get themselves into now, only time will tell. Ranma x small harem and Ryu x small harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is skinnydude911 here with a new story. I saw this story up for adoption from King of the Fallen and asked him about doing this story with tweaks of my own. He agreed and here's what we got. His story had Ranma arrive at the Tendo residence with his father and brother. I have incorporated my OC into the Ranma 1/2 universe so I hope people are prepared.  
**

 **BTW the title is meant to be a translation to their names Ranma meaning "Reckless horse." And Ryu's name means Dragon in Japanese.**

 **I hope you guys get to enjoy this story.**

* * *

It was currently raining in the city of Nerima, one of the many prefectures of Tokyo. It is a one of the more rural areas where people enjoy living in peace and not have to be far from some of the many local attractions as well. It is also home to quite the amount of Dojo's as well. As the rain fell down, some of the residents who were out in the rain swore that they saw a red haired girl running from a giant panda while it was carrying a big sack over its back.

The red haired girl, who was wearing a red Chinese kung fu shirt and matching black pants, was trying to dodge the panda's strikes at her. "Cut it out right now tubby." The girl told the panda. "You are so lucky that my aniki is unconscious at the moment or you would be so sorry." She added as she pointed to the sack the panda had placed on the ground.

The panda tried one more to swipe at the girl, but she was too quick for it as she kicked it in the face knocking the panda down. "I so don't have time for all this fiancé crap. I'm heading back to China to try and find a cure. Suck on that you lazy panda." The girl said as she walked away from the panda. However, a quick blow to the head from the panda knocked the girl out for a while. The panda then picked up the girl and the sack to head off to its destination as the rain finally stopped.

* * *

 ***Tendo Residence***

The Tendo residence looked like an old style Japanese building with a small area of the residential house having a second floor to it. The other part that was separate from the house was the dojo where people once trained to learn martial arts.

A beautiful woman was walking back into the main house area after collecting the mail for the day. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink long skirt under an apron. She also had the long brown hair that she kept in a pony tail most of the times and had lovely brown eyes as well. Not only that but she was hiding a DD size bust. This was the oldest daughter of the house and the one who is like a mother to her sisters, Kasumi Tendo, age 19.

"Oh father, the mail has arrived." Kasumi told her father as she placed the mail on a small table in the living room area as she went back to the kitchen to check on the meal she was preparing.

"Thank you Kasumi." A man said as he looked through the mail. He was a man in his mid 40's who had long black hair and wore a brown gi. This was Soun Tendo, the father of the house. He looked at the newspaper for a short while stopping at one peculiar article about some kind of lizard man reaching the shore on the other side of Japan. "It's probably some publicity stunt for a monster movie or something. I should give this to Nabiki, she has always been interested in things like this."

As he was looking through the mail he noticed a postcard with a panda eating bamboo on it. He looked at it over before reading the back. On the back it only read, 'Bringing the boys from China. -Genma.'

Soun was crying tears of joy, the pact he had made with Genma all those years ago will finally come true. Although he did not know that Genma had more than one son. He got up to tell his girls the news. He first approached the kitchen where Kasumi was, "Kasumi, please come to the living room. I have some big news." He told her.

After telling her, Soun went up to the second floor area where he can tell his other daughters. He had stopped at Nabiki's, his middle child, room and knocked on the door to see if she was in there. He heard a "Come in," before opening the door. He saw his middle child lying on her stomach reading one of her manga's. She turned the music on her iPhone off to see what her father wanted to tell her. She was wearing a teal short sleeved shirt with white short shorts. She too had brown hair but it was more in the short length side of things. She had a bust in the D size area and was only 17 years old.

"Come to the living room, I have big news." Soun told her.

"Sure. Let me tell Akane daddy." Nabiki told him as she went down towards the dojo area where she would find her 16 year old little sister.

"Of course," Soun said as he went down to the living room to wait for his daughters to come.

Nabiki walked down to where the dojo was with iPhone in hand. She opened the door to see her youngest sister with her long navy blue hair and yellow gi on hiding her C cup bust size. She had just broken two cinderblocks with her bare hand. Nabiki took a picture of it on her phone to use for another time. "There you go again Akane. This is the reason why boys think you are so weird."

"Well maybe the world doesn't revolve around nothing but _boys_!" Akane yelled back at her sister.

"Then I guess you may not like what daddy has to say then." Nabiki told her as she walked out of the dojo. Akane followed because she was curious as to what she meant by that statement.

As all three girls were sitting in the living room area, Soun told them the big important news about why his old friend is arriving today. "Fiancé?" Kasumi asked wondering if she had heard what her father said correctly.

"Yes indeed, my old friend Genma is coming here today with his sons, Ranma Saotome and Ryu Saotome. If one or two of you marry his sons, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure." Soun explained to his daughters as he didn't know how they would react to the news.

"Don't we have any say in who we get to marry? For all we know, they could be perverts who are just trying to get into our pants." Akane yelled as she was annoyed by boys for a long time.

"Akane is correct father," Kasumi said adding her two cents in. "How old are they? I hope they aren't too young." Kasumi didn't like the possibility of being married to someone who was immature and way too young.

"Are they even cute daddy?" Nabiki asked him as she became curious about the potential suitors for her and/or her sisters.

"They will be here any minute. They had just finished training in China after a while now." Soun told them.

"Oh, China you say." Nabiki said as she grew more curious about the Saotome's. It was expensive to go to China so it must mean that they must have some wealth to them.

"What's so great about China anyway?" Akane asked as more of being irritated about hearing what some boys have been doing.

"Well China does have many diverse martial arts that they must have been learning some tricks from." Soun told Akane hoping that would possibly change her mind on the matter.

"Father," Kasumi asked once more. "Just what kind of people are Ranma and Ryu?"

"I don't know." Soun replied back.

"You don't know?" Nabiki asked as she got curious as to what he meant.

"I've never met them before." Soun explained himself. This got the girls to look at him like he was crazy or something. Before they could even say something, they were interrupted by the sound of an angry voice.

"Let me go already you jerk."

"Oh, sounds like we have company." Kasumi said as she was about to get up before Nabiki and Soun went straight for the main entrance.

"It must be the cute guys." Nabiki said.

"Saotome, my dear friend," Soun shouted.

"I hope he's older, or at the very least mature." Kasumi wished to herself.

Akane was just stewing in her annoyance as both she and Kasumi heard a commotion in the hallway. They looked down the hallway to see what it was and saw their father and sister running away from a panda with a girl over one shoulder and a sack over the other.

"Dammit let go, your scaring them." The girl over the shoulder said to the panda as it stopped.

"Um, father is this your friend?" Kasumi asked as she got a head shake as a response.

"Oh okay so a panda just decided to come into our house with a person and a sack." Nabiki said in a sarcastic tone.

The panda placed the girl down on the ground gently as it dropped the sack with little care. " **Ow!** " A voice said coming from the sack, startling the Tendo's.

"Let me help you out aniki." The girl said as she went to open the sack to free the person.

The person who escaped the sack was a tall boy with brown spiky hair and one red eye and one green eye. He had on a red shirt but he also wore a white sleeveless karate vest over it. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of matching red and blue sneakers on with two white belts that crossed over each other in the front. He a pair of finger-less gloves on wore a necklace that looked like a gold dragon's head with a blue gem in the middle of the dragon's forehead. He hid it back under his shirt for protection. He had to crawl as he was freed.

"Thanks Ranma." The tall boy said as he was stretching from being trapped in a sack for who knows how long. Nabiki couldn't help but stare a bit at the tall guy and blush a bit. Kasumi thought that he looked much older than what she thought he would look like, while Nabiki thought that he was attractive and wouldn't mind having him.

"Oh he's a cutie." Nabiki said as she looked at the taller boy causing him to blush from the compliment.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say 'Ranma'?" Soun asked the tall boy as he nodded yes.

"Yeah," the red haired girl said. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this introduction."

"And my name is Ryu Saotome. Sorry about being trapped in a sack here." Ryu said as he introduced himself to the family.

"At long last, you have arrived." Soun said as he hugged Ranma and Ryu at the same time. When Soun did hug them, he felt something off with Ranma. He let the hug go to get a better look at 'him,' only to realize that Ranma looked like a girl.

Nabiki went to check out Ranma and got a closer look at 'him.' She began to poke 'his' chest and feel it to check something. "Um, could you please stop groping my sibling?" Ryu asked Nabiki. She looked to him and saw that he was taller than her by a good six inches. She checked him out, felt his chest and went towards his waist before he jumped back a bit. "Whoa, I just met you. Can you try _not_ grabbing me down there?" Ryu asked with a blush on his face.

"Well daddy, Ryu is definitely a guy. But Ranma is a girl." Nabiki told him. Hearing the news caused Soun to do only one thing, faint.

A while later, Soun had woken up and realized that he didn't have a bad dream at all and that Ranma is in fact a girl. He was at least happy that Ryu was a boy. "I cannot believe this."

"Poor father he must be disappointed by this." Kasumi said in a sad tone for her father. Ryu didn't want to say anything at the moment as he didn't know what to say.

"He's disappointed? Look at her, some fiancé choice." Nabiki said as she looked at Ranma. "At least we have one good looking choice in the fiancé department." She added as she looked at Ryu.

"I'm sorry, but what's this about a fiancé?" Ryu asked as this was the first he had heard about it.

"We can talk later honey." Nabiki told him as she flirted with him a bit causing him to blush more.

"I assumed that my dear friend had two sons." Soun said aloud as he was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain at the moment. Perhaps this can be discussed at a later time today, you know once everything has calmed down." Ryu said as he tried to defuse the situation a bit.

"As much as I don't want to agree with a boy, he's got a point let's try to deal with this later when we all calm down." Akane said as she then turned to Ranma. "Do you want to spar? My name is Akane by the way."

Ranma nodded her head silently and went with Akane to the dojo area, leaving Ryu with the rest of the Tendo family and the panda. "Should I be worried for Ranma?" Ryu asked as he acted like a normal big brother would, being worried about their younger sibling.

"Oh don't worry," Kasumi said as she got up to prepare to leave to head off to the kitchen. "She will go easy on your sister Ryu. Be glad she's not a boy, she hasn't had the best experience with boys for a while."

Ryu began to get worried about the safety about his younger sibling. He would have worried more if he didn't notice that the panda was gone as was Soun. "Um, Nabiki was it?" Ryu asked Nabiki, making sure he got her name right.

"Yup," Nabiki replied.

"Where did your father and the panda me and my sibling came with go off to?" Ryu asked her again.

"I think my daddy went off to point the panda in the direction of the bath. He did smell bad." Nabiki told him.

"Oh okay," Ryu said to her. "So just wondering, do you mind giving me a quick tour of the place? I'm just not sure how long we're going to be here for or if my sibling and I are going to need to find a hotel."

"Oh sure." She told him as she led the way. "Just wondering, why do you call your sister your _sibling_?"

"No reason. _You may find out later._ " Ryu responded as he said the last part silently to himself.

* * *

After the tour and showing him around the place, Nabiki had him stay in the kitchen as she went to charge her phone. "So how was the tour?" Kasumi asked Ryu.

"It was nice actually. But I felt that Nabiki was also trying to tease me or something?" Ryu told her.

"Really why is that?" Kasumi asked.

"She showed me where the bedrooms and bath was. However when she did, she said something about her door would always be open for me, even at night." Ryu said with a blush on his face. Kasumi wasn't all that surprised as she knew Nabiki would tease him like that.

Kasumi told Ryu, "Don't worry, she does that sometimes. She won't bite, unless you're into that." This got a reaction out of him as Ryu was blushing a bit more and looked away to hide the blush. "I need to put some sheets in the guest rooms for you and Ranma, has Nabiki shown you those rooms?"

"Yeah she did." Ryu said as he waited for her to return from her trip. He noticed that some dishes in the kitchen needed to be dried, so he went over to dry them up. As he finished, he saw Kasumi was back after taking longer than he thought.

"Oh what are you doing Ryu? You don't have to do that, you're a guest." Kasumi told him. She didn't want him to exert himself.

"It's no problem really. I just want to help out and not seem like a freeloader." Ryu told her as she was surprised by that. She went over to the fridge to get some ingredients ready for dinner and a drink for her father.

"Hey Kasumi," Nabiki said as she got both Kasumi's and Ryu's attention. "Who's that strange man in the living room with dad?" When Ryu heard that, he became a bit nervous.

"Nabiki, what did this guy look like?" he asked her.

"Well he was an old guy like daddy's age, kind of portly, had a bandanna over his head a white gi and glasses that had the bands go over his ears. Why do you ask?" Nabiki asked after describing the person to him.

"Uh, n-no reason," Ryu said in a panic like tone and went off to see the man she described.

"That was weird right?" Nabiki asked her sister.

"Perhaps, go tell Akane that she can take her bath now." Kasumi told her as she went to give her father and 'friend' some food and drinks. As she reached the living room, she saw her father, his 'friend' and Ryu looking at him with an annoyed look. "Are you okay Ryu?" she asked concerned about why he looks annoyed as she placed the stuff on the table.

"Yeah boy," the other man asked. "You _feeling_ okay?"

"Of course I am… Dad." Ryu said to his father.

"Oh my, this is your father?" Kasumi asked as Ryu nodded his head. Nabiki walked in and asked what was going on. "Nabiki turns out that this is Ranma's and Ryu's father. It's very nice to finally meet you sir."

"Actually, you already met him." Ryu told them.

"We have? When?" Nabiki asked as she began to get a bit suspicious.

"Well…" Ryu began to explain before he was interrupted by a loud scream that was getting louder. Everyone turned to see Akane in an angry mood enter the living room. She picked up the table with ease as the fathers picked up their drinks and food.

"I'LL DROWN HIM IN THE TUB!" Akane yelled as she stood there with the table in hand.

"What's going on sis?" Nabiki asked.

"There's a _perverted boy_ in the bathtub and I'm going to kill him." She replied in an angry tone.

"I hope Ranma's okay. She was in there taking a bath." Kasumi said as she heard Ryu groan and palm his face. "Is something wrong Ryu?"

"I really hoped that this would have gone a _lot_ better. I think it's time to explain everything." Ryu told them as the girls were wondering what he meant by that. "Ranma, I know your there come on out. It's time we explain things to them." Ryu called out as the girls saw a black haired boy come in wearing similar clothes to Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." The boy named Ranma told them as the girls got confused as to what that meant.

After an awkward silence and having the table placed back down on the floor, Soun began to tell the girls, "Girls this is my old friend Genma Saotome and his _son_ Ranma, you already know Ryu." Akane was still glaring daggers at Ranma after what happened in the bathroom.

"This is really interesting." Nabiki pointed out. "How is it that you are Ranma, but the girl we saw was you?"

"Are you really the same girl?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah I am." Ranma replied to her.

"It's such a long story I don't know where to begin," Genma said as he stood up. "We should perhaps start with this then." Genma picked up Ranma and Ryu and threw the both of them towards the koi pond in the yard. Ryu missed and landed on the grass but Ranma landed in the water.

When Ranma came back up for air, he was changed back into the red haired girl from before. "What the hell did you do that for yah jerk?!" Ranma yelled at Genma.

"Oh dear," Nabiki said as she couldn't believe it even if she saw it with her own eyes.

"I am so ashamed, seeing one of my sons turn into a girl like that. You break your father's heart Ranma." Genma said as he was kicked in the back by Ryu into the pond.

"And I break your spine. Why the hell did I get thrown to you jerk?!" Ryu yelled at Genma as he arose from the water and revealed that he was the panda from earlier.

"Well that explains what he meant by we met him earlier." Kasumi said. "Father you have some interesting friends."

"We weren't always like this." Ryu said as he walked back to the house and sat back down. "I blame the fat panda I call dad for that."

"What do you mean Ryu?" Nabiki asked as she tried to look away from girl Ranma fighting a panda.

"It happened two months ago back in China. We voyaged to China by swimming because dad was _too cheap to by us tickets for a boat_. We stopped by the Bayankala Mountain range, south of Mount Kensei, in the Qinghai Province." Ryu began to explain to the Tendo's as Ranma and Genma returned, back in their regular forms.

"Dad took us to this special training ground in the area. It was a valley of springs with some tall bamboo sticking out of the ground and springs. It's called the **_'Cursed Springs'_** or **_Jusenkyo_** as the locals called it. The tour guide who lived their tried to warn us about the place, we should have listened to him." Ryu said the last part to Genma who grunted in response. "Anyway, we jumped up onto some of the bamboo poles to work on our balance and mid air combat. Ranma knocked dad into one of the springs and he came out as a panda. That freaked us out and he used that to his advantage and knocked the both of us into different springs, cursing us as well."

Kasumi was trying to understand what happened, "So Genma fell into a spring that cursed him into turning into a panda when he gets wet right?"

"Yeah, only cold water activates the curse. Hot water turns us back." Ryu replied.

"And Ranma fell into a spring that turns him into a girl," Ryu nodded when Akane asked that one. "Oh great, he's even a bigger pervert than I thought."

"Yeah they all have this tragic story about how someone or some living thing fell into the springs and drowned. Ranma turns into what he would have looked like if he was born a girl." Ryu explained to them a bit clearer.

"So Ryu," Nabiki said to him. "Which spring did you fall into?" she was curious as to what his curse was.

"Oh well, mine is kind of hard to explain." Ryu said before Genma picked him up and threw him into the pond successfully this time.

"Here let me help you." Genma said as Ryu went flying.

"Why did you do that?" Nabiki asked Genma.

"You wanted to know what his curse was, well here you go." Genma said as Ryu came out of the water but didn't look like himself anymore. He had light blue skin and a more muscular body frame on him than before. His arms and legs were quite muscular and made it look more humanoid with sharp black claw-like nails. His chest looked pale yellow with a hard muscular look to it as Nabiki looked impressed by that. His head area had a normal length neck and his face was what caught everyone's attention, it was in the shape of a dragon including sharp looking teeth and a horn on his forehead, he even had a long tail and two fin like wings coming out of his back. Ryu was very lucky to still be wearing pants after his transformation. It looked like Ryu had become something straight out of mythology, a dragon but in a humanoid form.

The girls were shocked to see what they saw happen to Ryu. Soun looked at his dragon form and realized that this was the image from the article that he read earlier. "So I guess it wasn't a publicity stunt after all."

Genma looked like he was going to cry once more. "Oh what horrors, I have one son who is cursed to become a girl and the other who turns into a monster." He cried until he received a kick to the face.

"You're a real piece of work dad. If you knew more words in Chinese than what was on their menus, we may not have been cursed to begin with." Ryu said in anger before realizing that the girls saw his cursed form. When he did, he became very afraid and shy as he went to hide behind a tree.

"Ryu, why are you hiding from us? Please come out." Kasumi told him as she wasn't sure why he was trying to hide from them now. Ryu continued to hide behind the tree.

"He's been like that after he got cursed Kasumi," Ranma interjected. "When he got cursed, he thought that his cursed form was the coolest thing ever. In all honesty, he got the better curse than me and pops did. He always thought dragons were amazing and awesome when we were young. One day, we were in a busy city and he got hit with cold water, he thought nothing of it until the people saw him and freaked out. He became scared as they ran from him, and called him a freak and a monster. It scarred him and he's been like that whenever he realizes that other people see his curse form." He explained to the girls as Kasumi felt really bad for Ryu now. To have that happen to someone is the worst thing that could happen to someone as kind as Ryu has been to them.

Akane didn't seem to care at the moment, thinking this was some kind of trick because he was a boy. Nabiki on the other hand thought he looked pretty cool. She had this secret side to her that she always liked things that were straight out of mythology and magic stuff.

Nabiki approached the tree that Ryu was trying to hide behind, his body was a bit wider than the tree and his tail wasn't hidden all that well. "Come on Ryu, come out from behind there." Nabiki said to him trying to get him to come out.

"N-no." Ryu said in a worried and scared tone.

"Come one man, we don't think of you differently. Besides I kind of like this look you got going for you." Nabiki told him sincerely as he blushed a bit at hearing that.

He turned to her and asked, "D-do you really mean that?" he wasn't sure if she was teasing or if this was a ploy.

"Of course I do. Not only that but I also like to see a more sensitive side to guys. Most of the ones here only think with their muscles and not their brains." Nabiki told him with a smile on her face. She may have used some boys' lack of thinking to her advantage a lot but she does like to see one actually use their brains. She would probably take pictures of him in both forms to appease a select group, but she would tell him about it later.

Kasumi was happy to see her sister help out Ryu and calm him down. She knew about some of the things she does to make money and help keep the home financially stable at times, she has even helped her out in making money a few times. She rarely got to see the sincere side to her sister, it was nice.

Ryu believed her and came out from behind the tree and shyly headed back into the house. Soun had walked back in after making a trip to the kitchen with a kettle of hot water. "So cold water activates the curse, and hot water turns you back." He said as he poured the hot water onto Ryu, turning him back into a human.

"Hot water yes, not _BOILING_!" Ryu told Soun as he tried to dry the hot water off. After gaining his human form again, his nervous nature had left him and became his calm self once more.

"Well then your problem isn't so bad then." Soun told Ranma and Ryu as he pointed their attentions at the Tendo girls. "My oldest daughter Kasumi, she's 19. My middle child Nabiki she's 17." Nabiki winked at Ryu slyly as he blushed again. "And finally my youngest one Akane, she's 16. Pick anyone you want and they will be your new fiancé."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ranma asked out loud.

"Where did this come from?" Ryu asked as well.

"Your father and I made a pact together to have one of our children marry each other to join the two schools together and today is the first step in that direction." Soun explained to them.

"I think Akane would be the best choice for Ranma." Kasumi pointed out. Kasumi was more into older men anyway and they were too young for her.

"You got that right sis. Aw hell I'll take Ryu then." Nabiki said as she made her choice on who to marry.

"WHAT?!" Ryu asked as he wasn't expecting something like this happening to him.

"Why would I want to marry this pervert? And for that matter why are you marrying his freaky brother?" Akane asked, not realizing that she hurt Ryu's feelings a bit.

"First of all little sis," Nabiki explained to her in a determined tone. "Ranma is half girl so that balances out for being engaged to him. Second, I made the choice because Ryu needs someone to help him feel better and to come out of his shell a bit more. Also, he's not a freak, he's my fiancé and he's cute too." Ryu was still blushing from the compliment and from Nabiki telling everyone there that he's hers.

"Who the hell are you calling a pervert? You walked in on me." Ranma pointed out as Akane was the one who walked in on him.

"It's different when a girl looks at a boy pervert." Akane yelled at him some more.

"Wait, how is it any different?" Ryu asked as Akane gave him a glare that shut him up. "Shutting up now." He knew long ago to not anger a woman; they play mean and can hurt you more than any guy could. The fathers were just laughing at this and saw how much they acted like an old married couple.

"There's no chance in hell I will marry someone like him." Akane yelled once more at Ranma.

Ranma tried to walk away but Ryu held onto his shoulder and asked him, "Where are you going little bro?"

"Back to China; I'm going to find a cure." He explained to Ryu. He turned to Akane once more before saying, "By the way, I noticed you got a pretty good look at me too. It's no big deal for me to see a naked girl; I can just look at my reflection. And I have a better build too."

"Really Ranma," Ryu said as he felt disappointed in his brother. "Why do you say such stupid things? Can you at least say you're sorry before-" Ryu was interrupted as both he and his brother were hit in the head with the table thanks to Akane's anger, knocking them unconscious.

"Well Ranma had that coming, Ryu did not." Genma said as he was afraid of Akane a bit.

* * *

 ***Guest room***

Ryu and Ranma were both waking up about half an hour later regaining consciousness. "Oh thank kami, your awake. Are you two okay?" Kasumi asked as she and Nabiki were waiting to see if they would wake up. Ranma looked up to see they were in the guest room they are staying in. When Ryu looked up he saw that his head was on Nabiki's lap.

"Why is my head on your lap?" Ryu asked wondering why he was in this position.

"Because I wanted to take pictures of you in your sleep but Kasumi wouldn't let me." Nabiki replied as he got up to a sitting position.

"Only to make sure you don't do anything funny before marriage, you maybe 17 but you're not ready to do any of those actions yet." Kasumi told her as she made sure that the both of them were okay before leaving.

"See you later Mr. Fiancé." Nabiki told him as he began to be okay with her teasing nature.

"So," Ranma said out loud. "We both now have fiancés. Didn't think that would happen to us huh?"

"Yeah, you got that right. Dude, go take a bath you stink." Ryu told him as Ranma went to take a bath. Ryu sat alone in the room thinking about what the future may hold for them now. Both Ranma and Ryu are teenagers and they just met their fiancés today. He felt bad about Ranma because it may take him and Akane a while to become nicer to each other. Ryu felt that he may need to make sure Nabiki doesn't take things too far with her teasing, and what did Kasumi meant by pictures? It may take the new couples a while for them to get to know each other better.

After thinking about it for twenty minutes, Ranma came back from the baths once more with a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand print. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got to the door where the bath was as Akane was about to leave, she bumped into me, we looked at each other for a while and she slapped me hard." Ranma told him about what happened.

"Damn, well that sucks." Ryu told him as he gathered his toiletries and his pajamas.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked his brother.

"To take a bath myself, I need time to relax after what happened today." He told his brother as he left to take a bath.

When he arrived at the bath area, he noticed that there was no one in the changing area so he felt that the coast was clear. He got undressed and went to the bath tub when he saw the door open to reveal Nabiki in her birthday suit with a towel over her head. "GAH!" Ryu yelled as he tried to cover himself up and tried not to look at his fiancé.

"What's the problem Ryu?" Nabiki asked him, as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"What's the prob- you were naked and I saw you. Oh kami, you probably think I'm a pervert now." Ryu said as he still held his eyes shut. Nabiki saw how flustered he was and thought it was adorable.

"Oh come on now, were engaged now. You're gonna see me naked eventually so I just beat you to the punch big deal." Nabiki told him as he still didn't open his eyes. She then got a glint in her eye that got her smirking. "How about this then," She told him as he became curious as to what she was going to say. "You have my permission to see me in the nude if you promise me something in return."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryu asked her still covering his eyes.

"You see, I run a small business at school," Nabiki began to explain to him. "I take some pictures of people at the school and sell them to others. Mostly their pictures of some of the girls and we sell them to idiot boys. I want to take a few pictures of you in both human and dragon form." This shocked him as he wasn't sure about being okay with that. "Don't worry I don't do nude photos, mostly gravure. At the least you would only be left in your underwear those will be for the ladies only. For the dragon ones, those would just be for the fantasy geeks and those LARPer's that we have. Do we have a deal?"

"I-I don't know, maybe?" Ryu responded as he wasn't sure about it.

"That's fair, I just thought I could help boost your confidence so you won't be too afraid in a crowd when your curse activates." Nabiki told him as she walked past him

"Okay fine then, just let me choose which photos you can sell and can't." Ryu replied to her idea, if this would help him boost some self-esteem, then he should take it than.

"Great, I'll let you know when you can get ready." Nabiki told him as he opened his eyes to see that she wasn't in front of him. "Oh and Ryu," she said as he turned around and got a nose bleed as she flashed him her natural body. "Just a small taste of what's to come for you in the future." She told him as he hid his face as she got dressed and went to bed.

After she left, he went to the tub and drenched himself in cold water activating his curse. He had to take some deep breathes to calm himself down from what had happened. "Somehow I feel that things are going to get a whole lot crazier in my life." He said as he went to fill the tub with warm water to return him to human form and just enjoy the peace. Little does he and Ranma know however that their lives are going to get a bit more chaotic than they thought it would.

* * *

 **I know that somethings are different, I am trying to make the story a bit more modern, the series was set in the 80's so just trying to make things more relevant.**

 **Ryu's character will try to be the voice of reason and he is one year older than Ranma. But we all know that in Ranma, no one listens to reason all the time.  
**

 **Nabiki may seem a bit out of character, I tried to make her the same as she was in the series with a small change in her behavior towards someone she can generally be interested in relationship wise.  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. First day

**Here we go now new chapter of Dragon and Horse. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Disclaimer, the only thing I own is my OC, nothing else.**

* * *

It was a slightly foggy morning in Nerima when Akane was doing her regular morning routine of jogging and practicing martial arts. She was just at the end of her morning workout when she got to the gates and heard the sound of the Saotome family doing their own version of morning training, fighting each other. "Oh for crying out loud, what is wrong with those three?" Akane asked as she got threw the main entrance.

Nabiki, still in her pajamas, was just getting down stairs as she looked out the window and saw what the boys were doing outside. Last night she made a bold move to her fiancé, not only did she flash her naked body at him, but also cut a deal with him when it came to photos she took of him. She never made a deal like that before, whenever she did, it was to get more money out of the idiots who bought her photos. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw Ryu in action against his brother and father.

"They seem to be full of energy this morning, what did they eat a bag of sugar or something?" she asked as she wasn't an early morning person before she got her coffee.

"Mr. Saotome, Ranma, Ryu, breakfast is ready." Kasumi told them as the boys were getting ready to finish their work out and get some food in their bellies.

"You heard her boys, breakfast is ready." Genma said to his sons as they got ready for one last move. All three of them jumped into the air for mid air combat before Genma kicked his sons into the pond. "You two are as sloppy as usual." Genma laughed as he _may_ _have_ cheated and got the upper hand on them when no one was looking.

Genma got his just desserts when Ryu punched him in the face and Ranma threw a wash basin full of cold water at him. Unfortunately for them, they were in their cursed forms. "Look who's sloppy now you fat panda!" Ryu yelled at him as he got in Genma's panda face. It only took him about five seconds before realizing he was in his dragon form again before quickly hiding under the house.

"Oh boy not again," Nabiki said as she went to the area where Ryu hid. "Ryu come on out from under there. Don't make be bring out the Quick Quencher water gun with hot water in it. Or do you want me to tell Akane what you did and saw last night?" Nabiki asked him as that lit a fire under his ass as he got out from under the house.

"What do you mean by that Nabiki?" Akane asked as she wasn't sure what happened. Luckily for Ryu's health, Nabiki didn't tell Akane.

"You happy now?" Ryu asked as he saw Ranma and their father head off to the bath before enjoying breakfast.

"Much. Now to help with your self esteem around the family, I want you to enjoy breakfast with us as a dragon. And I am not taking no for an answer mister." Nabiki told him as he had no say in the matter. He agreed that this would definitely help his confidence.

As he sat with the Tendo's and ate his breakfast, Nabiki helped to make him feel better by sitting next to him. He felt better as he enjoyed his meal in peace, he felt awkward but that washed away quickly. It was nice for him as not only did he feel like he was part of the family that he was getting married into, but it was nice to enjoy a meal where his father wasn't trying to steal his food away from him.

After having a peaceful breakfast and helping clear the table of their dirty plates, Ryu went to take a bath to clean himself off of the sweat that he had from the early morning workout. After that he had joined Ranma as he finished his meal as Genma walked in to tell them something. "Well boys, we're going to be staying here for a while so you two will be going to school here." He told them.

"So that short time we were in that all boys' school didn't count?" Ranma asked his father. He and Ryu had gone to one for a short while before Genma took them away for their trip to china about two years ago.

"Yeah we were only there for a semester at the least." Ryu said as he was annoyed his father would just up and let them get an education that didn't involve martial arts.

"This is not up for debate and that is final." Genma yelled at his sons before Ranma kicked him hard.

"Nice one little bro." Ryu complimented Ranma on the kick he gave his father.

"Hey handsome," a voice was heard as Ryu felt extra hands hold his chest area. He jumped a bit and saw that it was his fiancé Nabiki that caused the scare as she wore her school uniform, a dark blue sailor fuku. "You two will be going to the same school as Akane and me." She told them as she began to drag Ryu with her.

"Nabiki wait up," Akane said as she entered the same room to catch up with Nabiki. "Let me go with you."

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked her in a confused manner. "Ranma's your fiancé; you should walk him to school like how I'm doing that with mine." She told Akane as she held Ryu's arm to her chest. After saying that, she dragged Ryu out the door and began to show him the way to school.

* * *

As Nabiki was walking with Ryu, she noticed that he was walking on the top of the fence. She figured that this must be some form of training he does so as not to get sloppy with his movements and training.

"I don't really have that much of a good education so I may not be in the same year as you are, I'm sorry." Ryu told her as he felt bad that his education wasn't up to Nabiki's grade.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about anyway. Besides there are a few things I need to talk to you about before we get to school." Nabiki told him.

"Let me guess, not telling people I'm your fiancé is one of those things?" Ryu asked as he guessed that one.

"Yup, just tell someone if they ask that you're staying with my family because we have a dojo and you want to learn the style we teach there." Nabiki explained to him as she thought it was a good way of explaining things.

"You got it, just please don't tell people about my curse okay?" Ryu asked her as this was his secret to tell and he wasn't ready to tell people yet.

"You got it. Luckily if anyone asks about you I can charge them a small fee to tell them your name. Hey look here we are." Nabiki said as Ryu jumped back onto the ground and saw the school he will be attending. It was a normal high school kind of building that had about 4 stories for classes and such.

Ryu was surprised to be back in a school yard once more, he was a bit nervous but he still stood strong because this was his moment to make a good first impression.

However it didn't work out for him as he felt an unknown hand grab his crotch, "AAAAHHH!" Ryu screamed as he jumped to on the top of the wall surrounding the school. Nabiki turned around to see what the commotion was before feeling hands groping her boobs; she looked deadpanned before saying, "Hello Risa."

Ryu got a good look at the girl, who was responsible for grabbing his junk and for groping Nabiki; she was about the same height as Nabiki and was wearing the same uniform as her. She is an attractive girl with dirty blond colored hair and dark brown eyes. This is one of Nabiki's subordinates who helps her get info for her clients and photos from inside the girls locker room for Nabiki's and the girls own uses, Risa Momioka.

"Hey Nabiki, I can feel that you may have gotten bigger." Risa said as she continued to fondle Nabiki's breasts.

"Nabiki, who is this? Why did she just grab my crotch and why is she currently groping you?" Ryu asked her as he was blushing from what he was seeing.

"This is a colleague of mine who helps me out with making some money, Risa Momioka. She is quite infamous with some of the girls and guys here as not only does she like to grope female breasts on a daily basis, but she also likes to tease many people." Nabiki explained to Ryu as Risa stopped groping her.

"Aw, don't be like that Nabiki. You know you love it when you get groped. By the way who's the stud muffin with the big guy downstairs on the fence?" Risa asked as she pointed at Ryu. Nabiki blushed when Risa said that as Nabiki had seen it last night when Ryu tried to cover himself up.

"This is Ryu; he's staying with my family to learn some of our martial arts as he doesn't have a place to stay." Nabiki explained as she tried to make him sound good and not cause any trouble.

"So he's not trying to go after Akane?" Risa asked as she knew about what happens to Nabiki's sister.

"Akane's not my type. Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ryu asked as he was still on the fence.

"Yeah he's not after her. No one can play that dumb around here." Risa said as she knew that Ryu wasn't after Akane like most of the boys here. Ryu somehow felt kind of offended when she said that about him.

"Ryu come down from there I need to tell you something okay. I promise that Risa won't grab your junk." Nabiki said as Ryu reluctantly came down from the fence.

Risa waited until he got back on the ground before lifting her skirt up a bit to tease him, "Since Akane's not your type, what do you prefer then?" she asked as she was close to showing him her panties. She giggled as did Nabiki when Ryu blushed and looked away.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but someone to help calm me down whenever I get nervous would be nice." Ryu told the girls as he felt embarrassed by admitting that. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me Nabiki?"

"I need you to stay out here for a short while. I got to get your class information that I helped email to the school last night." Nabiki told him as she was about to leave with Risa. "Try not to cause too much trouble before your first day officially starts."

"Okay," Ryu said as he stood in the courtyard waiting for his fiancé to return with his school information. He felt awkward just standing there by himself not wearing a school uniform.

As Ryu continued to stand outside waiting for Nabiki to give him his official schedule and homeroom information, he suddenly saw a bunch of guys wearing sports uniforms come out into the courtyard of the school all waiting for something. "Um, excuse me," he said getting some guys attention. "Hi, I'm new here, so can someone tell me what is going on? Is this some kind of sports rally?" he asked them as one guy in a baseball uniform walked right over to him.

"We're all waiting for Akane Tendo to arrive." The baseball kid replied.

"Okay, now why?" Ryu asked not understanding why all of these guys were waiting for her.

"Well, we want to ask her out and the only way to do that is to defeat her." Baseball kid responded to Ryu. He became really confused as to what this kid meant by that.

"What? Did she tell you guys this or something?" Ryu asked trying to grasp the situation. Akane, from what he got before, didn't seem like the kind of girl to allow for this to happen easily.

"No, it was one of the upper classmen who told us. It happened at the beginning of the year; he came to the podium during an assembly and told all the boys that if we want to date Akane Tendo, we must first beat her." Baseball kid explained.

Ryu was still trying to wrap his mind around this once again. "So let me get this straight, because one guy said that, all the boys in school have to physically assault one girl just to get her to date you. And she didn't want this to even begin with?"

"Yeah," Baseball kid replied as did some of the other students who were listening in.

"That is by far the **_stupidest_** thing I have ever heard. What would your parents say when they hear this; I mean really, you're trying to assault a girl in a huge gang just so you could possibly get to date her? How would you explain this to a different girl if you wanted to ask her out, you going to beat her up too?" Ryu asked them all out loud as most of them ignored him and waited for Akane to arrive, while a small amount began to think about what Ryu said.

Ryu was right, this isn't the way to ask a girl out, and if they even did this to any other girl they would be arrested. That small group even realized that they don't even like Akane but got caught up in the mass frenzy of trying to get her. So after figuring out after hearing it from someone else, they left to go back into the school building and tried to rethink their lives.

Up on the second floor of the school Nabiki, Risa, and a few other students saw this and were amazed that Ryu had talked some sense into some of the guys. "Wow Nabiki, this guy is pretty good." Risa said as she spoke to Nabiki.

"Yeah, he is definitely better than most of the guys in this school for sure." Nabiki told her friend as they stayed for a bit and looked.

"So, when do you plan on giving him his class information?" Risa asked as she looked at the papers in Nabiki's hands.

"I think I should wait until after the morning brawl, just so I know it's safe." Nabiki explained to Risa. She nodded her head in agreement there; some people have tried before and accidentally get sucked into that mess.

As the clock reached 8:30, Ryu turned to the entrance way and saw down the road his brother and Akane running towards the school. "Looks like those two made it in the nick of time." Ryu said to himself as all of the guys in sports uniforms started running towards them to start attacking Akane. "OH COME ON! Didn't what I say to you guys stick or someth-" Ryu shouted before noticing that Ranma was on the fence where he was earlier and Akane was beating up all of the boys who wanted to date her.

"Man she's something else, what is going on?" Ranma asked as he watched his _fiancé_ beat up most of the male student body.

"Apparently this happens every school day Ranma," Ryu said to him as he looked on in shock.

"Really?" Ranma asked as he found out.

"Guys," Ryu and Ranma looked up and saw Nabiki getting their attention. "You need to get to class or you'll be late."

"But you told me to wait right here." Ryu pointed out to her.

"Yes I did but it's a little too crazy down there at the moment so come inside and I'll give you your class papers." Nabiki told him as the brothers silently agreed and were about to head in when they saw Akane done with the boys a minute later.

"Damn that was impressive. What are you waiting for?" Ranma told Akane as despite beating them all up, she was still skittish.

"Just waiting for the last one," Akane told them as she caught a rose that was thrown at her. She looked disappointed as she caught it and noticed how the sky was beginning to darken.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke out from behind one of the trees. "The toll of the bell at the temple of Gion shows us the transience of them all. And the color of the blossoms on the trees demonstrates that, all that prospers will one day decline." A figure walked out from behind the tree as he wore a traditional Japanese kendo robe with a kendo stick in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked him. Ryu seemed to have a good idea on who this guy was but wanted to hear it himself.

"It seems that these boorish mortals thought that they could stand a chance to date a fierce rose like yourself." The kendo man said as he looked at Akane.

"Look Kuno, I really need to-" Akane tried to tell him as she tried to make it inside so she isn't late. However the kendoist named Kuno, blocked her path.

"Won't thou spar with me?" Kuno asked her as he readied his wooden sword.

"Who would have thought you were popular with the guys here huh Akane." Ranma said to her.

"That's not the case Ranma, far from it." Ryu told him as Kuno looked at the brothers.

"You two there," Kuno stated as he pointed his kendo stick at the Saotome brothers. "You two seem to be awfully familiar with thy fair maiden Akane."

"It's kind of complicated to explain at the moment." Ryu told Kuno as he didn't want to cause any trouble on his first day. Both he and Ranma can hear the sound of thunder in the distance and knew that it will rain soon so they needed to get inside quickly before their curses activate.

"Thou insolent whelps, how do you know thy fair maiden." Kuno yelled. "But wait, it is customary to give one's own name first. Very well then allow me to introduce myself." He added not letting them speak at the moment. "I am the rising star in the high school Kendo world, my strength is beyond measure. My voice can make a crying child be silent. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17." Kuno said as he finished introducing himself. Ryu and Ranma were looking at him like he was the oddest person they have ever met.

"Nabiki," Risa said as she looked at her friend. "Did he really call himself the _'Blue Thunder'_?" she asked Nabiki as she had never heard that name before.

"Nope," Nabiki said confirming the small rumor. "It seems like his new one of the week." Kuno had this odd habit of giving himself ridiculous nicknames. Ryu looked at Nabiki through the window to see if this was normal. She nodded her head as to let him know that it was.

"Well, then. Allow me to introduce ourselves then." Ranma said as he was beginning to have enough with Kuno's antics. "My name is Ranma Saotome and this is my older brother Ryu we are practitioners of the Anything Goes Martial arts. We are staying at the Tendo's to learn their style of Martial arts."

That declaration angered Kuno. "You two are staying under the same roof as Akane, this is unforgiveable." Kuno shouted as he charged at them. Ranma jumped away as Ryu moved away from the kendo strike and punched Kuno in the gut.

Kuno skidded away about ten feet from that one punch. "Thou hast no idea what thou have begot." Kuno stated as he spoke like he was Shakespeare himself.

"I want to say Shakespeare in the courtyard?" Ryu asked as he annoyed Kuno and said one more thing to annoy him even more. "Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Ryu said as that got some people chuckling at this. "Ranma leave this jackass to me, get Akane inside." he told his brother as they both ran off to inside the school. Ryu then got in front of Kuno and got ready to fight him in a styled pose to be ready for an attack.

* * *

 ***Up in the second floor***

Nabiki couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had no idea what Ryu could do as she had never seen him fight someone like Kuno before and was worried a bit. "Woah, the new stud muffin is getting ready to fight Kuno." Risa said as a lot of students got to the window to see the fight. Nabiki saw the crowd and saw an opportunity, silently thanking Ryu for this moment.

"Okay we got the new guy, Ryu, going up against Kuno. Place your bets people. Remember, you want any info on him, you know my usual charge." Nabiki told everyone as they mostly placed money on Kuno to win. A small amount, consisting of mostly the guys who Ryu talked to earlier placed their bet on Ryu. Some of the girls gave her money just to know some info about Ryu. Nabiki would tell them about it later when everything has calmed down.

* * *

Back in the school courtyard, Kuno was glaring at his opponent and was ready to strike. "Heaven's vengeance is sure bit mine. You and your brother seem to be hounding Akane. I shall punish you for that." he said as he was gearing up for a fight.

"I hate to break it to you pal, but Akane isn't my type. Tell me something though," Ryu asked Kuno, "Are you the idiot who told everyone to fight Akane if they wanted to date her?"

"Indeed I am, such a fierce tigress like Akane must have someone who is worthy of her caliper to be allowed to date her." Kuno said as he confessed to being that person. He didn't notice the small smirk on Ryu's face.

"Thank you, now I can teach you an important lesson on how not to assault women." Ryu said as that angered Kuno.

"Silence fool," Kuno shouted as he charged at Ryu and prepared to slash at him with his kendo stick. He brought it down on Ryu, who dodged at the last second only to see the stick destroy part of the wall behind him. Ranma and Akane were watching this in shock. Ranma never knew anyone could do that with a kendo stick before. Akane was shocked that Kuno could do that, she never saw that much power whenever Kuno fought her in the past.

Kuno saw where Ryu stood and swiped his wooden sword at him again. Ryu ducked under it and kicked at Kuno's legs. Ryu didn't see that Kuno's attack cut the tree behind him down with one slice. "You slippery little," Kuno said as he stood up and faced his opponent again.

Ryu was standing a few feet away from him as he prepared himself for another strike. "You so have the wrong idea about me and my brother, I think you need to clear your head of this stuff." Ryu said as Kuno tried once more to strike him with the wooden sword. Ryu proved to be a lot faster than him. "Are you even listening to me you moron?" Ryu shouted as he had enough and broke the wooden sword with one palm strike.

Everyone watching the fight was shocked by the sight before them, no one had ever done that to Kuno's weapon before not even other kendoists. Nabiki looked at Ryu and had only one thought going through her mind, _'Boy do I know how to pick 'em or what.'_ She did hear some students say that it looked like it was going to rain soon and became worried about Ryu's secret. Risa saw this and became curious as to why Nabiki was beginning to worry.

"Thou seem good with those hands of yours," Kuno stated as he pulled out a back up wooden sword from his robes. "But let's see what happens when they are no longer attached to you." Kuno then went into a small frenzy and tried to strike Ryu down and make sure he is injured as well. He tried one more strike only for Ryu to jump high into the air, and flew towards Kuno with a finger strike as Kuno tried for a thrust attack.

As the attacks were close for striking, everyone saw a panda run in with a tea kettle in its paws just as rain started to fall. The panda caught Ryu and ran towards the school quickly. It also knocked Kuno out of the way as it ran past Ranma and Akane. "Pops?" Ranma asked wondering why Genma was there. He was lucky he was because he noticed how Ryu was in his dragon form once more.

Nabiki knew what was happening and went off to find the panda and Ryu, not realizing that Risa was following her closely. Luckily for her, some other associates of her were able to collect the money from the bets.

Ranma and Akane were able to find Panda Genma and Dragon Ryu in the Gym storage shed. "Thanks pops, but if it didn't rain I would have kicked his ass." Ryu stated as he tried to dry himself off with a discarded clean towel.

"Don't be so sure of that Ryu," Ryu looked over to see Ranma and Akane enter the room.

"Why's that?" Ryu asked her. He then noticed that Nabiki barged in and saw that he was okay.

"Oh thank Kami, your okay." Nabiki said as she went over to hug Ryu. She didn't care that he was a dragon at the moment, she was just happy to see her fiancé unharmed.

"Nabiki what are you-" Akane asked her before she saw someone else run into the room. Everyone turned to see Risa close the door behind her as she was surprised to see the sight before her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Risa asked as she looked at everyone. Ryu looked as her and noticed that she can see him in his dragon form and tried to hide from her.

"Ryu stop, its okay you can trust her in keeping a secret." Nabiki told him as she refused to let go of him.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Risa asked as she was slightly confused as to what was happening. Nabiki then went on to explain the whole curse thing about the Saotome men to Risa. "So your father is cursed to turn into a panda, Ranma is cursed to turn into a girl, and you get this dragon form. And all of this happens when hit with cold water?" Risa asked as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes," Ryu told her as he looked down. He had a feeling of what may come next: scorn, fear and sadness. The last one was for him.

"…That's pretty cool there." Risa said shocking mostly everyone in the room. Nabiki wasn't shocked as she knew Risa for a few years and learned that she was okay with odd things that happen.

"Y-you don't think it's weird? You're not going to tell anyone about this?" Ranma asked as he felt concern for his brother's secret.

"Nope I think this really cool and I won't tell anyone. Can I ask just one question?" Risa asked after telling them that she will keep the secret.

"What's that?" Akane asked wondering what Nabiki's friend and associate would ask.

"I want to feel Ranma's chest when he turns girly." Risa said as Nabiki saw this coming.

"What?!" Ranma asked in shock. He didn't feel safe about having this random girl wanting to grope him.

"Just let her Ranma," Ryu said to him shocking most of them again. "Trust me, she won't stop until she gets to feel what she wants." That caused an awkward moment until Ryu spoke once again, "So going back to what you were saying about me kicking Kuno's ass Akane."

"Oh yeah, check your neck Ryu," Akane said as she pointed at his throat. He felt around his neck and felt a sharp pain in his neck and noticed a large bruise on his neck when he dodged the kendo strike.

"Wow, he barely even hit me." Ryu said as he had hot water poured on his head by Panda Genma, turning him back into human.

"Yeah, it looked like an even match wouldn't you say?" Akane asked as the others saw different.

"Not really, especially after what I left for Kuno." Ryu said as he dried his head and was about to leave before Nabiki caught his attention.

"Oh before you leave for class Ryu, I have yours and Ranma's class information." Nabiki told them as she handed them their papers. "As it turns out, you will both be in the same class as Akane is. Guess you were right about that education thing Ryu." Nabiki explained to them as she and Risa had to leave to get to their class on time.

"Bye bye stud muffin." Risa said as Nabiki dragged her away from the room. Ryu only blushed from that statement.

* * *

 ***Class 2-E, few minutes later***

As Risa and Nabiki came back to their classroom, Nabiki was swarmed by people wanting to know more about Ryu and she told them, "Calm down everyone, I'll tell you everything that you need to now at lunch." Nabiki told them as they dispersed. As the two of them sat at their desks which were placed right next to each other, Kuno came into the room as some people laughed at him.

"Why doth everyone laugh at me?" Kuno asked as he sat at his desk next to Nabiki. Nabiki and Risa giggled at when they saw him, "Why are you two doing the same?" he asked wondering why this was happening.

"Here's a mirror to use, that'll be 5,000 yen." Nabiki told him as he handed her the money to look in the mirror to see what everyone was laughing at. On his forehead was the words "perverted jackass" written in kanji in his bruises.

"How did this even happen?" Kuno asked as he didn't feel a thing.

"You mean you didn't feel him doing that?" Nabiki asked. Risa was shocked as well. It takes great skill to leave an insult written in bruises on your opponent when they don't even feel it.

"Ryu Saotome's skills are indeed impressive." Kuno told her. "However, he is a blind fool. He thinks that my advances for your sister are more of perversion than anything."

"I don't know," Risa spoke out to Kuno. "I think the hottie has got your number down good Kuno."

Kuno could only look at her in slight annoyance. "I detest you and Nabiki at times."

"Oh I am so happy to hear that." Nabiki told him as she and Risa giggled at his face even more.

* * *

 ***Classroom 1-F***

As Akane finally made it to her classroom, she saw Ryu and Ranma standing in front of the classroom. The teacher walked into the room and got everyone to calm down and have their attention on him. "Alright everyone, we have two new students joining us today. Meet Ryu and Ranma Saotome, brothers who have just returned from a trip to China, so I want everyone to give them a nice warm welcome. However, this doesn't excuse their tardiness along with Akane. So if you please, go stand in the halls holding a bucket of water." The teacher explained to them as the brothers and Akane went into the hallway.

As the three students stood outside Akane whispered to them, "This is your fault you know that right Ryu?"

"Not my fault, you could have gone to class when you had the chance. You just had to stay and watch me fight Kuno with Ranma." Ryu replied back.

"That may seem true but I always finish it and still make to class _on time._ " Akane told him.

"What was that all about anyway?" Ranma asked Akane, "That whole courtyard brawl thing." he added to be more specific. Akane went on to explain in detail how Kuno tried to ask her out and she declined him. In his own delusion, he never gets rejected by girls. So at the beginning of the semester, Kuno made the declaration that caused the whole brawl to begin with.

"Why did he do that?" Ranma asked her.

"He was allowed to, it was the high school speech contest. And somehow everyone believed him." Akane told them.

"Why did you guys have a speech contest?" Ryu asked her as he had never heard of that before.

"I have absolutely no clue." Akane replied back.

* * *

 ***Class 2-E***

As Nabiki's class ran on their normal schedule, Kuno had paid Nabiki his usual 2,500 yen fee about the Saotome brothers. She told him that Ranma was Akane's fiancé and he yelled out in class disrupting it. "Fiancé? Ranma is her fiancé!" Kuno yelled as he didn't want to believe it.

"Yup, our fathers decided that Ranma and Akane are to be married." Nabiki explained it all to him, making sure to leave Ryu out. Risa was wondering about who Ryu's fiancé was if he had one as well.

"This is unacceptable." Kuno yelled once more as the teacher had enough with Kuno's yelling and told him to go into the hall.

As Kuno went into the hall, Risa leaned over to Nabiki and asked her, "So if Ranma is Akane's fiancé, then does that mean Ryu is engaged too?" she asked her friend.

"I'll tell you later in private." Nabiki told her.

* * *

 ***Class 1-F***

"I still can't believe that you fight that lunatic every _day_." Ranma said to Akane.

"And I always win," Akane said to them. "He's never done what he has done to Ryu with me. I wonder why?" Akane asked as she had never seen Kuno do stuff like that before.

"Maybe he let you win," Ryu pointed out. Akane was taken aback by that comment.

"Don't underestimate me, try taking me on and I'll show you something." Akane said to Ryu.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Akane," Ranma warned her.

"Oh yeah why's that?" Akane asked back.

"Because I never underestimate my opponents." Ryu told her. "Let me explain, when I fight someone I never know what to expect so I treat all opponents like they are tougher than I and try to defeat them anyway. Also, I don't hold back." Ryu explained to her. Akane was surprised to hear that, it does make sense when you do fight someone you don't know.

"Well than how about you Ranma?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't fight girls." Ranma told her. Ryu fake coughed into his hand, "Shut up." Ranma knew that he was messing with him and let it go there.

"What if you're a girl," Akane said as she acted like she was about to throw the bucket of water at him. She didn't have to as Kuno came out of nowhere and almost splashed the brothers with water.

"Never Saotome," Kuno stated to them. Both Ryu and Ranma were confused by that statement. "I am speaking to Ranma." He told them as they now knew who he was referring to. "I shall never accept that you are engaged to Akane Tendo!" He yelled as everyone in the classroom could hear them and rushed to the windows to see of that was true. "And you, Ryu. I shall never forget my defeat and humiliation by your hands. I shall slay thee now." Kuno yelled as he went after both Saotome's.

Ranma and Ryu were able to dodge the attack easily and made it behind Kuno. "This is not the best place to fight someone." Ranma told him. "If you want to fight us then follow us." he added as both brothers ran to an open area of the school. All of the students in Akane's and some other classes ran after them wanting to see the fight.

As Ranma and Ryu ran for Kuno to follow them, they ran toward the school's roof where there would be plenty of room to fight. They even passed Nabiki's classroom. "Oh no, what now?" Nabiki asked as everyone saw what was happening in the hallway. Nabiki went after them to try and possibly sell some bets and take photos, Risa tagged along as she knew this would be getting good soon.

As the brothers ran, Ranma noticed an open window and pointed it out to Ryu. They both nodded as they came up with the same idea. "Let's take it outside Kuno," they both said as they jumped out the window with Kuno following close behind.

All of the students went to the window in shock at what they saw. "You idiots we're on the third floor." Nabiki yelled at them. She maybe engaged to Ryu, but even she can tell that this was stupid.

"Don't worry we've done this before it's not a problem." Ranma yelled as Ryu tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at his older brother as he pointed down to direct Ranma's attention to the swimming pool they were about to land in. Both brothers then screamed loudly at this revelation. "Water, why does this always happen to us?" Ranma yelled as they all landed in the pool.

Today was just not their day.

* * *

 **I hoped everyone enjoyed this new chapter. FYI, Risa Momioka, she is a character from a different anime called To Love-Ru. I am using her here because if anything she would fit in perfectly in with the Ranma 1/2 series.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom for any questions or what you thought about the chapter or story.**


End file.
